Unspoken Love & Magic
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Spencer and Jennifer have been friends for a while, but what happens when a series of events push these two together and sparks start to fly? Will they act upon these feelings or try to ignore the inevitable? A sweet Spencer/JJ romance. R and R
1. Chapter 1

**G-c:** Hey guys. I'm trying something different here. This fanfic will be based on a roleplay I am doing with an awesome gal named Hikari. She plays the loveable Spencer and I have taken on JJ and most plotting. Either way, credit shall be given to both of us. ^^ I couldn't have done something so awesome without her, and so now I wish to share what we are doing. And so that's why our 'beat's may be different, you'll probably be able to tell when there are breaks but I think it flows well enough. I will edit if their needs better transitions.

**Pair:** Spencer Reid and JJ.

**Time setting:** After Reid met Lila but before the Fisher King. So…near the end of season one.

**Warnings:** Will have some graphic abuse, sex, maybe cursing in later chapters. Also, we are following the main story line but tweaking some things to use, as in Elle staying and Prentiss coming in for her own secret reasons.

**Summary:** I can't really describe it since there will be a lot of things going on. You just need to know that these two adorable people are going to find love in unlikely places. Also there will be some eventual side pairs and such. Now enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

Unspoken Love & Magic

* * *

It was late at night. The majority of people had gone home and Jennifer "JJ" Jareau was sitting in her office going over cases. She glanced over five case files and read them over. Picking the cases that the team would take on was always an emotional task for her. She had to read through such sadness and pleas for help and judge which ones were in the direst need. The ones she didn't pick often haunted her. The blond finally decided upon a case in Sacramento, California. It seemed women were being abducted and at each home had a picture of a doll. It was rather chilling since the Sac PD thought the abductor might be using the women as human dolls. Whatever was going on, had to be addressed as soon as possible since the women were being abducted every week and so far it had been four weeks since the crime started. She got up and went to go make copies for everyone.

She would show the case to everyone tomorrow in the morning. She walked into the copy room and waited for about five minutes. Once everything was done, JJ headed back up to her office and sat down. She readied the files for her teammates and set them aside and started to check her e mail and made plans for the jet to leave at ten in the morning, she also told the PD in Sacramento to be ready for them around 1 or so in the afternoon. She and her team would fly in and then rent the usual FBI black SUVs to get around. JJ rubbed her temples as she glanced through some old soccer photos of herself and smiled. She checked the time and saw it was half passed ten at night.

Knowing, she shouldn't be dwelling on her personal nostalgia so she sat back and wondered if she should head home or see if the Sac PD would reply or not. Deciding to stay a little longer, she looked to her desk and in fact in found herself getting tired. JJ moved and leaned over her desk and used her arms as a pillow and closed her blue eyes. With her busy busy life she never had time for romantic interests. It was one of the many sacrifices that came with working for the FBI. She started to doze off, not really thinking anyone from her team was around. If they were, she would have probably gone home as to not worry them or get lectured, especially from Hotch.

So many cases, so many people being injured, killed, hospitalized, even going for psychiatric help. Sometimes Reid wondered about his job, though for the most part, he enjoyed it. Connecting the dots, gathering the clues, the ultimate goal was solving the puzzle, he enjoyed using his brain to figure out the scenarios, yes at times it could be mind boggling, even frustrating, but it was worth it to him. They'd find out who the unsub was, track him down, get enough evidence and arrest him, though at times the capture was difficult it was still worthwhile for it meant that crazy lunatic was no longer on the streets to cause more harm. It had been a rather long week, a new case that had come up Monday, took Gideon's team quite a bit to figure out, Reid had managed to solve it, the team had finished what they had to do and now they were just waiting for JJ to pick out another case for them to go on.

Even though the case was solved, Spencer couldn't help but feel that something was missed, something kept nagging at him to go in and check out the files one last time, a type of closure per say, he was searching for. Having parked his car in the parking lot he entered the building, using his keycard and passcode to get to the higher leveled floors of the building until he entered the office and over to his cubicle. Moving the computer he turned it on, signing in and began to search through the documentations that he had saved on disc to scan over during the process of the investigation. After looking over everything, jotting down notes on a pad and paper he shut off the computer and pulled out the closing folder on the case and began to scan over it. He had finally gotten the closure he needed though it took an hour he did it and was finally at peace.

Slowly arising to his feet, he pushed his chair back in, though a light caught his attention "Who could be here at this hour?" the male questioned himself as he headed off to that office. As he walked down the hallway he realized the light was coming from JJs office, she was still here? That wasn't good, making his way over to the doorway he peered in to find her fast asleep on her desk. A look of worry spread across his face as she stepped onto the room, rounding her desk he stood behind her chair and placed a gentle hand upon her back as he leaned in "JJ" came his voice in a whisper, though he wanted to wake her he didn't want to spring it on her, that would be back for the nerves. Giving a gentle shake to her he whispered her name again "JJ … wake up" came his voice a bit louder though still at a soft level.

The woman wasn't really dreaming, nor was she having any terrible nightmares. She was just in a comforting dark abyss. She shifted as she felt someone and heard her name being called. At first she was truly puzzled, she sat up and wiped her mouth and looked to see Spencer. "Oh, Reid." She said and smiled a bit. "What are you doing here? I thought you went home." She asked him as she started to straighten up her desk. She managed a sleepy weak smile as she sat back and attempted in look less like a mess. She knew he would probably ask her the same question but she had a good enough answer whereas she was sure he didn't.

She had been working with Hotch and Gideon for over a year and everyone was already close, like a family. And for some reason she didn't see Reid as a brother or a cousin. She shook her analogies out of her head as she began to contemplate on tomorrow. The case was still sticking to her mind and she knew even after it was closed, it would still be on her mind. She didn't know how the team went through work day in and day out, with the pressure on their shoulders. She really admired them.

Watching her as she came to, the male gave a smile and took a few steps back to give her space. As she spoke he gave a smile "Heh… well you know from the last case it took awhile to get done it merely finished this afternoon as a matter of fact. I … I couldn't help but feel that I was over looking something" he began with his hand gestures while he explained "From finding out, then to gathering the information, there was also picking up on what type of person this unsub really was. Then to giving him the bait, capturing him. I just felt that with everything that had went on with this case, that I was missing something." He gave a sigh before looking to her "I had to just come and double check my work is all. Why are you here late?" he asked while leaning back against the wall and sliding his hands into his khaki pants while looking to her before turning his gaze to the items upon her desk "I take you're still here because you're picking out a new case for us I'm sure… found anything that you think is worthwhile?"

"They're all worthwhile Spence." She told him once he was done with his usual ramble. "Well you helped solve yet another case, you all did a good job. You shouldn't worry so much. That brain of yours needs its rest.' JJ smiled as she glanced to the prepared folders that she had set aside. "And yes, I picked out a case in California. You could use a little sun." She said to him. It was mid autumn but it still was pretty in the western state. She decided she better head home and try and rest up. JJ gathered her things and looked to him. "I guess we should both head home, huh?" She commented.

Tomorrow would be yet another day of getting to know a new surrounding and helping out the people who needed them. Sometimes JJ felt her job was one no one wanted to fill, and at selfish times she felt she was underappreciated. But then she reminded herself that what she was truly the most important job since she got everything started on cases. JJ picked u her coat and her small briefcase. She decided to leave the folders for tomorrow's case at her office.

Hearing her correct him by saying they were all worthwhile the male gave a nod "Yes they are … my apologies … I'm just a tad worn out with all of this" as she got up, he gave her a smile before heading for the door "California, you say? We haven't been there in awhile... err I mean we as in the team, of course" he spoke with a nervous chuckle before turning his attention out into the hallway. As she suggested they go home, Reid turned his attention back to her and gave a nod "Yes that's a very good idea, sleep right now would the best thing. Since tomorrow we'll be busy with this case that you've chosen for us" as she picked up her briefcase and slid on her coat, Reid stepped out into the hallway "I think it's best that I walk you to your car, never know what could happen from the elevators to the car. It's always best to be on the safe side" he smiled to her and waited for her before heading off.

"Yeah sure…" She said, amused but she was used to his odd side and she found it a bit endearing. JJ started to walk out with him, she turned off her light and locked her door and then continued to walk down the few steps and then across the pen where Derek and Spencer and Elle worked. JJ walked out of the door and held it open for Spencer and pressed the down button and waited."So maybe we'll each get six or so hours of sleep." She said, sometimes wondering how they lived off of so little sleep and coffee. It couldn't be good for their health. Once the elevator pinged, she stepped in and held the door for Reid. She was a little hungry after working so late into the night so she was thinking of eating something before bed, even if it wasn't recommended.

Spencer walked with her, down the hall and across the pen where he worked with the others. Making a quick stop near his cubicle he picked up his jacket and slipped it on then headed over to her as she held the elevator door open, stepping in with her he glanced to her and gave a smile before nodding "Yes, sadly only that little for the more the brain rests, the more functional the body will be in the morning. Caffeine is a good jolt, though its never a match for natural sleep, not to mention, too much caffeine can really mess up the nerves" he gave a slight laugh "Though its something we have to depend on in this profession of ours. Little sleep and a whole lot of work, though each time we finish a case, I feel great. Knowing that I helped keep a lunatic off the streets and more people would be able to sleep safe."

She stood there and smiled as she listened. JJ pressed her floor and waited for Spencer to do the same but then she remembered that they were on the same floor. Soon the elevator reached their destination and they pair walked out. "You're right." She said. She sometimes got annoyed with his facts but she didn't mind because she knew he sometimes saw it as a burden that set himself apart from other people. "Well…there's my car…" JJ said, looking to the simple light blue Camry. She didn't think he would really walk her to her car since she assumed he needed to head home as soon as he could.

As the elevator dropped them off at their destination and the pair walked out together, Spencer smiled as she pointed out her car "You have a good night JJ. I'll see you tomorrow" he spoke with a wait and waited patiently for her to get into her car, he wanted to make sure that she was safe before he headed off to his. Once she drove off was when he moved from his spot, down the parking lot to his vehicle. Getting in he started it up and drove off, heading for home, to get some well needed rest. With JJ staying up this late, he knew that case was something big and would need all the rest he could get to be refreshed in the morning.

The next morning, JJ awoke somehow a bit happier and more positive than usual. She put on an aqua blouse and then some faded blue jeans and let her down. JJ ate some toast and brushed her teeth. The liaison then headed for her car and headed into work. It was usually a fifteen to twenty minute drive. In the background, she let some pop play in the background. It was Brittney Spear's new single three and it was pretty catchy too. JJ arrived and parked in her usual spot and looked around to see if anyone else was in yet. It was 7:22 in the morning, and she was often one of the first to arrive.

The night drive home was well, the minute Reid arrived home he knocked out instantly and slept as peacefully as he could through the night. As morning came his alarm going off at seven, it gave him time to shower and get ready for the day. Eating a bit of breakfast, he gathered up his things for the office and took up his jacket and car keys, heading on out to his car. It wasn't that far or even that long a drive, Reid pulled into the building parking lot and parked his car a bit closer to the elevators this time. Getting off and locking it he walked towards the elevator and pushed the button. Waiting patiently he looked about the parking lot and soon spotted JJ's car. Thinking back to the night before, he smiled. As the doors of the elevator opened he pushed his floor number and headed on up. Jennifer was already up and Hotch was in his office, one by one everyone was arriving. She was standing by the coffee pot, pouring some into a mug. She sipped it and saw Spencer walk in. She just glanced back to her coffee and tried to get herself to stay awake yet somehow she was still feeling like her eyes were made of weights. She had no idea Derek and Elle were plotting something. As he walked in onto the floor he said his normal good mornings to the staff that was there, then made his way to his cubicle, sitting down and turning on his computer as he slid off his jacket. Once he was situated at his desk with everything up and running, he needed his morning coffee, pulling out his cup from his desk, he gave it a thorough rinse before heading over to the coffee pot and began to fill his cup "Good Morning, JJ" he spoke to her with a smile "I hope you slept well last night"

"Morning Reid." She replied with her usual smile. "I tried to get some sleep...as much as I could..." She said slowly and leaned against the counter, holding her cup between her hands. JJ sipped and inhaled the nice aroma. "How did you sleep?" She asked as Elle arrived last and headed over to the coffee pot as well and poured herself some.

"Hey Reid." Elle said.

Taking up a plastic spoon he stirred the contents within the coffee before looking to her, giving her a nod "Well that's good though, that you did manage to get a few hours of sleep. I myself got about five which is better than most nights." he nodded to himself and lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip. As Elle approached for coffee he gave her a smile "Morning, Elle how are you this morning?" it was his polite manner to greet his fellow workers though he tried the majority of the time to keep himself from going into his logical babble for many of his co-workers either ignored him, told him to shut up in their own words of course, or walked away.

Elle looked between Reid and JJ and grinned and walked back to her desk near where Derek was working. JJ blinked a few times. "Anyway...I need to gather the team." She said. "Hey guys, meet in the conference room." She said, it was eight now and she left Reid and went into her office. JJ snagged her stack of folders and head back down towards the conference room in the back of the BAU HQ. Derek, Hotch, Gideon and the others soon gathered around the round table and seated themselves. "Okay....so this next case in northern California...it appears someone is leaving odd dolls behind at houses where several women have been abducted." She started off and picked up the remote to the monitor.

Reid quirked a brow and watched as she left, looking to JJ as she spoke he gave a nod as she walked off, he headed to his cubicle and picked up his normal notepad in which he used to jot down notes during their beginning meetings on an assignment to be able to get as much info on it from the get go as possible. Making his way into the conference room he joined the others in his usual spot and placed his notepad down and immediately began to write a few key points as JJ spoke.

Now for a whole month, women have been abucted...no bodies have turned up...the Sac PD has contacted us with a few chilling theories...one of them being that this unsub might be keeping their bodies and using them as human dolls." JJ said.

"Yeah that is creepy...and we need to act fast." Derek said as he looked through the folder and looked up at the monitor to see all four women, of different appearances, taken.

"When do we leave?" Hotch asked.

"In an hour and a half." JJ replied, wrapping up quickly.

After jotting down the information needed he then stuck the adhesive side of the post it pad into the folder as he opened it, looking at its contents thoroughly while slowly sliding into his own little world jotting a few things on the pad of paper without even looking at it as he scanned each photo. Taking up his cup of coffee he took a drink but didn't once tear his eyes from his task at hand, this was going to be a rather interesting puzzle for him. Soon enough all of them were seated on the jet and traveling to the golden gate state. Elle was busy reading, as was Reid. Derek was chatting with Garcia and Hotch and Gideon were talking amongst themselves. And as for JJ, she was laid out in the back, sleeping. It seemed her heavy eyes finally got the best of her. They soon landed and Hotch glanced to Reid who was nearest to JJ, "Could you wake her up?" He asked as they de-boarded the plane and saw the two SUVs waiting for them on the airstrip.

As they boarded the jet from the time he sat down to the time that Hotch interrupted him he was reading, trying to figure out as much as he could about the case, trying to see what he could catch about the unsub with what he was given. Though it was the same thing it seemed he couldn't get anything else other than what he already had with this. As the jet came to a landing, Reid looked to Hotch and gave a nod "yes I'll wake her up" as they headed off the jet, Reid went over to JJ and knelt down placing again a gentle hand upon her "JJ ... we're here. wake up" he whispered to her, not wanting to shock her awake.

Was it her or did Spencer seem to be around whenever she woke up? She got up and nodded. "Thanks...sorry." She just said and blushed a little. She got up and got off with Spencer. Derek, Spencer, and her all got into one SUV while Elle, Hotch and Gideon got in the other. Derek was driving them, following Hotch, to the PD. On the drive over, it wasn't that conversational.

"I can't believe it's not even that cold here." Derek said as JJ sat next to him while Spencer had the back to himself.

"Yeah." JJ nodded as she looked around. "This place looks boring..." She just said though it seemed they all didn't want to think about how the case was going to go, even for a little bit.

As she woke up the male smiled and walked with her out to the vehicle as she got in the front with Derek he slid into the backseat and pulled up his laptop and began to enter the information of the case in from his sticky notes and from the file folder that JJ had passed out, he mainly remained quiet while the clacking of the keys was all that was heard from the backseat. A while later, they arrived at the PD and were working on the case. So far trace came back on the dolls left behind. Some sort of fluid drug and they asked a medical professional and they said it was used to sedate and paralyze people but not kill them.

"So there's a chance these women are alive?"

"If you consider being a prisoner in your own body alive..." Hotch muttered as he looked with Gideon, trying to find a reason why the unsub picked the girls he was picking. "And if the unsub really collecting them as dolls...they are clearly delusional and also have some idea of medical training." He said.

"I think I got it." JJ said suddenly, which was something she hardly did on cases but she did help out. Everyone looked to her. "Each one of these women resembles an appearance of a doll from an old collection my mom used to buy off of the tv...." She said slowly.

"Hey yeah now that you mention it..." Elle nodded and thought. "You're right...they're the same!"

"What was this company called?" Gideon asked.

"I don't remember..." JJ said and looked to Elle.

"Well which 'set' is missing?" Gideon asked.

"Ummm...." Elle looked to JJ who was also drawing a blank. "I can call Garica and ask hed to run a search on dolls being sold during set years when I think they were running, come on JJ." Elle offered and motioned JJ off into the other room to call. Derek watched them and laughed,

"Women and their dolls...." He said and glanced to Reid, he didn't expect the nerd to know much about toys or have a typical childhood. "I guess they come in handy."

After inputting the data and soon after arriving, Reid was situated as a table, typing in all that the ones around him were saying, it seems he didn't have to put his expertise in it much, only on where to track down the sick unsub. It disgusted him, a person stealing women and making them into his own personal collection, male or female, the unsub was going down. Reid had been typing away though as JJ spoke he was a tad taken back by her response. Slowly lifting his gaze he sat there listening to him, while typing as he kept his gaze upon the two as they spoke to each other then the rest of the team. Making it a key factor of 'set' 'doll collection'. Minimizing his screen, he opened up the internet and began to do his own search, come up with many but none seemed to resemble the dolls left a t the crime scenes, after about ten minutes of searching he stopped and decided the girls should handle this one. Slowly opening up the software he had opened previous he added a few more notes before putting the machine on standby and arising to his feet. "I hope Garcia is able to find the information that we need" he spoke while heading towards the doorway where the girls went into, peering into the room to try to keep an ear out on how the progress was going.

"Hey my baby can solve any case." Derek laughed with a grin.

"Let's go give a profile." Gideon said as he and Hotch and Derek walked into the main room of the PD where most of the cops were gathered. "This is one of the most dangerous kinds of unsub. They are obsessed, a collector. They are delusional. They won't stop until they have what they want. They are self centered and probably lead a dull life. They probably don't have any friends if they are still playing with dolls at this age. We believe they are around late twenties to late thirties." He said and glanced to Derek, "Since this is your area of expertise, why don't you give them a few tips on this type of unsub." Gideon said and Derek took the floor and began to talk but as he did JJ and Elle walked over.

"We got something. So they're from the Spoking Doll Company, they went out of business ten years ago. But we asked Garcia to cross check their past employees and most frequent buyers for anyone connected to a medical profession and we came up with two people." JJ said as she handed Hotch and Gideon the files on them.

"Ian Winston." Hotch said.

"And Eliza Corbin." Gideon said. "Alright, we're going to have to split up and track these two down."

"What do you want us to do?" Derek asked.

"Elle, me, and you will go to Eliza." Gideon said.

"And me, Reid and JJ will go see Ian." Hotch chimed in. "We'll need you," He looked to the PD officers. "as backup, we don't want to spook either one of these people. It is rare they are armed, but they are dangerous and they need to be taken in alive. They have sick out looks on life. Let's hope one of these people is our unsub." Hotch said as he got his keys. JJ looked to Reid and followed after Hotch

Reid turned his attention to Gideon, as the order was given; he took up his things and followed them all to the room. Taking a seat, with his laptop in hand he opened it and began to type at it once again but as soon as he was finished he closed it and sat back listening to everything that was being said making mental notes on how the unsub could be and so forth. As the groups were split into teams, Reid slowly arose to his feet and headed out with Hotch and JJ, he wasn't really sure what to say, for a pep talk was not needed and if he spoke what would be obviously known or even went into further detail he'd get ignored, so he simply remained quite for the majority of the time, though from time to time on the car ride over he'd say a few things about the case that would pop into his head and elaborate on it just making sure they had a thorough idea of what type of person they were going to be dealing with. He was satisfied, though he knew at times he could get on peoples nerves, he simply wanted everything done as correct as possible so no lives would be lost. They reached the house and Hotch drew his weapon, as did JJ. "I'll take the front. You two go through the back and be careful." Hotch said to them as he went to the front door and knocked, "Open up, FBI." He said and got no answer.

Meanwhile JJ went with Reid to the back door. She glanced to Reid and looked around. She placed a hand and handle and pushed it open, and then walked in with her gun at the ready. It didn't take long for them to arrive to the house, as Hotch gave the orders; Reid withdrew his gun from its holster and walked right beside JJ. As she pushed the door open and walked in, he followed immediately behind her, but moved up right beside her with his gun as the ready as they roamed around looking for any sign of the suspect. He had to admit, his heart was pounding, not due to fear, but due to the adrenaline rush that was coming on due to the suspense.

Jennifer looked around and headed for the hallway and looked through the first door and stared in horror. There were the four women, sitting around a table, all hooked up to IVs. They looked like they were having a tea party. It was a scene out of a kid's imagination. JJ walked forward and looked closer, She reached for her phone to alert the others but someone grabbed her around the neck from behind. "You'll make a pretty doll to my collection." Ian smirked as he choked her, his dirty lips pressed against the back of her neck. JJ froze with fear and felt herself growing weaker by the moment, her mind calling out for Hotch or Reid.

* * *

**G-c:** I shall stop there and see if anyone wants to know what happens to our lovely damsel in distress. R and R or course and any ideas you have for us to do, we're all ears. And yes, I based this case off of the Uncanny Valley episode. It was a very good one.


	2. Chapter 2

**G-c:** WTF…only one review and like a bazillion alerts? You guys are rude and lazy. -___- I want to see reviews and comments. Please…I am sharing some awesome stuff here and it's only getting better.

**Pair:** Spencer Reid and JJ.

**Time setting:** After Reid met Lila but before the Fisher King. So…near the end of season one.

**Warnings:** Will have some graphic abuse, sex, maybe cursing in later chapters. Also, we are following the main story line but tweaking some things to use, as in Elle staying and Prentiss coming in for her own secret reasons.

**Summary:** I can't really describe it since there will be a lot of things going on. You just need to know that these two adorable people are going to find love in unlikely places. Also there will be some eventual side pairs and such. Now enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Review Shout outs:**

**Missiemeghan:** Thanks! Here's more!

* * *

Unspoken Love & Magic

As Reid watched as JJ headed down the hall, he decided to take the opposite direction, though as he searched the other rooms, something didn't feel right at all. Heading back out into the hallway he was just about to head back down the hallway when he heard a faint voices. Moving against the wall he headed slowly for the first door and peered in seeing the back of what seemed to be a man who was holding JJ! Stepping into the room he held the gun straight to Ian "Let her go" he demanded while 'clicking' the gun, readying it to fire.

JJ heard Spencer and smiled a little, and then heard a crash. Hotch had by this time kicked the door and called out for his team and just went down and saw Reid with the unsub. He held his gun out as well. "Humans aren't your toys." Hotch said. "They don't need you to take care of them."

"No they're mine!" The unsub said as JJ moved and elbowed him in the side and she ducked down as two bullets were fired. Hotch shot the unsub and he went down. Luckily for the uptight agent, the unsub missed Hotch. JJ got up and hurried over to the women.

"Hotch, we need an ambulance." She said.

Reid was about to speak when the crash was heard, as Hotch came in and held his gun up as the two men went at it with verbal commands, Reid lowered his gun as the shots were fired and the unsub was taken down. He slid his gun into it's holster and make his way over to the women looking to them in shock yet still studied them "We have to hurry.. they might not last much longer.." he spoke while taking up his cell phone and calling for medical help.

Reid nodded his head "Yes, very. Lets hope he gets locked away for good... I would hate for him to get out and continue this again. I'm glad they're still alive ... though barely" he spoke with a sigh while looking to the women. Though as JJ gave her thanks, he slowly lifted his gaze to her, a smile forming upon his lips "M-Me? I-I didn't do anything special back there... Hotch is the one that took care of the whole situation" he spoke with a sheepish chuckle while smiling to her, if he could he'd be blushing at the moment, though his nerves were getting the best of him as he was speechless not quite sure what to say.

She grinned and shook her head. Soon everything was getting settled and they were back on the plane. JJ saw sitting by Reid, "So I guess you're sad you didn't go to LA to see that girlfriend of yours, Lila?" JJ asked him as she sat back and sipped from a cup of water.

As all was over with and they were on the plane, Reid was double checking the folders and his laptop though upon hearing her question he jolted a bit but quickly caught his laptop before it could fall off his lap. Closing it and setting upon a nearby table he looked to her "Girlfriend?... Lila isn't my girlfriend she's merely a good friend" he could feel his body temperature rising as he messed with the collar of his shirt for a few moments. "I wouldn't say sad, but... a little disappointed that I didn't get time to go see her. But then again in this profession time is of the essence, any little second on the job doing your task is what counts, really"

He was obviously uncomfortable which made JJ smile a little. "I see..." Derek walked over to them and laughed.

"Well I'm sure Romeo here could go for another blond." He said.

"Excuse me?" JJ blinked and looked to Derek who laughed.

"You two would be a cute pair..." He said.

As Derek came over, by the mere look on his face, Reid knew he was up to something, and as he spoke, of course... it had to be something along those lines. Though Derek's last statement cause Reid a tad off guard as he gulped a bit though silently before turning his gaze elsewhere "Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, Derek, thank you for sharing yours" was all he said, though he spoke those words with a very light tint of rose in his cheeks which he hoped wasn't noticeable.

"Derek, go away..." JJ muttered as she rested her head back and closed her eyes. She knew it was vain to try and get some shut eye but she had to try.

"Aw come on pretty lady, is the nerd not your type?" He kept pestering her.

"Derek..." JJ warned and opened one eye.

"What? I'm just trying to help him get some." And with his comment she leaned over and smacked the side of his head.

"You're gonna get some in a minute." She glared.

"Oh yikes." Derek laughed.

"I'll tell Garcia you're cheating on her."

"Oh you wouldn't." He put a hand to his heart.

"Go."

"Fine, fine..." He got up and sat on the other side of the plane. JJ sighed and looked to Spencer slowly. JJ figured the poor kid was already embarrassed, this wasn't helping.

Reid sat there watching and listening as the whole conversation between the two, in the back of his mind he felt as if he were shrinking, why was embarrassment a problem? Sure he never lived a normal childhood and even now was looked at weirdly due to his immense knowledge. But embarrassed over one of the opposite sex, it was logical, he began to sit back thinking, though as soon as the conversation was over, Reid looked to her "you've had it rough.. I'll let you sleep" he smiled to her and grabbed his laptop, heading off to the very front, sitting down and began to scan over the data again, this time more silent and more to himself. It was now the end of the day, they were back at HQ. Most people were heading home and JJ was of course back in her office, doing some work for their next case. Of course since it was Friday night, they would come back and start on it then. JJ rubbed her head and sat back in her chair. The case they just closed was a rare win for the team since they did manage to save everyone in time. She got up and got her things and turned off the light. She locked up and walked down and looked to see if anyone was still around.

As they returned to the headquarters, Reid stayed at his cubicle, again searching for his closure, everything had been solved, but it was something he always had to do, for himself, his purposes to keep a peace of mind knowing that they did the best they could and this time it was one of the better cases. No one was killed and they were quick, and managed to save the lives of the women. Soon one by one as his comrades left, he'd bid good night to them and return to his folders. He figured he was the only one there, until he remembered that JJ was still around preparing for their next case. Hearing her office door caught his attention as he slowly tore his gaze from his laptop "I'm glad to see that you haven't fallen asleep at your desk. Sleeping in odd angles isn't good for the muscles, nor the nerves. You se--" catching himself before he rambled on and on about the subject at hand he gave a slight chuckle. "sorry... well I hope you have a good night JJ"

She smiled slightly, "Night Spence." She said as she walked out and paused, "You better not stay here too long." She said and turned around and continued walking to the elevator. JJ got down and got in her car and headed back to her empty home.

The next day she decided to head to the park and enjoy the nice leaves and good weather. She brought along a sandwich and a soda and sat down on a bench near a play ground. Behind her were some people playing chess and chinese checkers. JJ opened up her drink and sipped it. It was root beer, and she believed it tasted rather good and went with the feel of the day. She cherished these days of relaxtion and liked to just empty her mind of all the horrible things she saw every day.

Spencer sat there at his desk, listening to her he gave her a smile then a nod "I won't, don't worry. You have a good night" as she left, Reid stayed there for a bit, an hour at the most before closing out of his computer and heading off. Taking up his coat he slipped it on and grabbed his keys, sliding his laptop into his book bag as well as the folder of the recent case, he'd look over it at home if he couldn't get to sleep. Heading out of the building to the parking lot, he got into his vehicle and headed on home where he snacked on a fruit before departing for bed.

As morning came, the sun slowly poured into his room, not having set his alarm he was awoken by the warmth coming from the sun's rays. With a yawn, Spencer Reid slowly turned onto his back giving a stretch before his deep chocolate brown eyes slowly opened as he looked about his room before sitting up. Bringing his legs over the side of his bed he arose to his feet and headed off to shower for the day and freshen up with a quick shave and fix of his hair. Returning to his bedroom, he slipped into a pair of boxers, blue jean pants and a white buttoned up collared shirt with his signature tie. Sliding on his jacket he zipped it up and grabbed his things as well as traveling mug full of coffee and headed off.

Since nothing had been established just yet on whether they were needed to be rounded up for a case or not, Reid decided to head down to the park for a bit of relaxing with a few friends as well as a hearty game of chess to give the mind a good jump start on his day. As he got out of his car, he headed towards his normal spot in where he used to play before the cases took up more of his social time. Though as he neared a bench, a familiar face caught his eye as he turned to look at her "JJ?" he asked curiously though a smile formed upon his lips "Out relaxing with such beautiful weather I see" he spoke while standing there looking to her.

She was enjoying the outdoors. JJ was very active and also didn't mind watching those who were. It was a sad realization that most of America was overweight. When she was in high school, she played soccer and swam. JJ liked to keep active even to this day. At least once a week she did morning jogs but not this morning. She thought it might be more worthwhile if she took some time to enjoy her local park. The FBI agent had no idea that she would be running into one of her own out in the world of the innocent. When she heard her name being spoken by an all too familiar soft tone, she looked to the source and saw none other than Spencer Reid. She wasn't aware he went out in public. She realized her shock might be a bit too apparent. "Oh Spencer, erm Reid." She greeted, still a bit curious as to why someone like him wasn't cooped up in a library or something.

That stereotype was rather unjust though, so JJ felt guilty for even assuming such a thing on her favorite genius. She glanced towards the geerks, or rather males, playing chess and smiled. "Yes I am, and it seems you must be here to play some chess." She said notably. The weather was indeed very nice, and since fall would be ending soon and winter would be trust upon their area, she knew she had to enjoy as much sun and warmth as possible. She never really ran into anyone from work in the real world now that she thought about it. Maybe Gideon at a bookstore or something, but everyone kept to their own lifestyles when they weren't working. So JJ of course didn't think her's would overlap with anyone's, especially Reid. And now she was torn between asking him to sit or not. If she didn't, she would be rude. But she knew he had other plans most likely. But if he did sit with her, she didn't want him to feel obligated because they knew each other. And then she had her food and she didn't want to eat in front of him when he didn't have a meal. It seemed she was now over thinking things and just spoke up, "If you want, you can sit with me…of course." JJ smiled. "Though if you have other plans, I understand." She added to be safe.

Reid looked to her watching her expressions that were upon her face as her mind wandered into their thoughts was quite a sight he could only smile as he stood there. "Yes, I like to come and play chess with a few friends when I'm not working. It helps relax the mind yet also give it a jump start on the day in my opinion" he gave her a smile as well as a chuckle. Reid stood there, the guys looking to him a few waving him over but then realized he was talking to a female immediately stopped and gave him thumbs up or a wink. Spencer shook his head but smiled, though as JJ spoke he gave a nod "Well I see no problem with joining you for a bit." he spoke while moving to the bench and taking a seat beside her. Setting his book bag down, taking up his mug of coffee and drank from it before relaxing back against the bench as he looked out to the beautiful scenery "It's a nice day … a shame that these falls days will be ending in a few weeks. Though I do love the winter, the snow will be a pain to drive in." he chuckled as he glanced to her "How has your morning been, JJ? I hope I didn't interrupt your peace…" he spoke with a concerned look upon his face.

JJ was surprised he had friends but when she turned to see them, she wasn't so surprised anymore. She snorted a little and gave a friendly wave to the other chess players. She moved her things for him to sit down and looked back ahead. "I am. I had a nice slow morning and now I still get to relax." But now she felt she was beginning to ramble so she stopped. "Oh and no, you're not disturbing me at all Spence, it's a little weird running into you…not that I mean you're…" She paused and just sipped her drink. Maybe that would shut her up. "So I guess Gideon isn't around for you to play with today?" JJ asked him. It was a little odd talking one on one with him, but she kinda wanted to.

As she began to ramble on, the genius sat there a smile upon his face growing a tad wider in the middle of her rambling before he began to chuckle "It's alright." He spoke to her with a grin "It does feel a little odd running into someone from work. We never expect to see them in our own lifestyle outside of the office. Yet here you and I are" he chuckled and smiled to her. As she mentioned Gideon he gave a nod "Sadly no, he isn't, he's the master at chess, in my opinion. Though he does come around once in a great while but mostly our chess matches take place on the jet" he smiled at the thought before reaching up and taking another drink of his coffee.

He was right, as usual. She was surprised he didn't go into some stat about how rare it was to run into someone like her outside of work. "I see." JJ said as she opened her sandwich and paused. "Do you want half?" She offered to him. It was ham and cheese, pretty simple. She looked to him and hoped she wasn't detaining him from his friends but she had a feeling they would insist Spencer spend time with a real girl than chess, she liked to hope that anyway.

Spencer sat there, looking to JJ and smiling as she offered half of her sandwich, the male gave a chuckle and shook his head "No... it's quite alright, its your sandwich you can have it. I'm not hungry at the moment, the coffee will suffice until I get something a little later to eat." he gave her a reassuring smile. For some reason, on days like this, that he got to himself, he was never really hungry in the mornings and his coffee would fill up his stomach until near lunch time. Sitting there relaxing with the last of his coffee he down it, then placed his empty mug in his book bag and turned his attention to JJ with a smile "It's nice to sit here and talk out side of the office. You get to see a glimpse of how your team mate truly is." he grinned to her "I'm still shocked, you see statistics show that women such as yourself who are fun and outgoing the numbers are rare for them to even collide with a male such as myself even once. It seems we've beat the numbers." he gave her a chuckle and was about to go on with his facts and log of statistics but soon stopped realizing he was going to bore her "I'm sorry... it's force of habit." he spoke in a sheepish mumble.

"No no, it's fine." She smiled a bit. "I sort of expected you to say something like that." JJ laughed as she took a bite of her sandwich and smiled still. It was interested to see such a mind outside of the office. She glanced up at the sky and still saw no sign of clouds or anything that might allow rain to fall. JJ was happy with this and she took another bite and set her sandwich down to the side. "I'm just glad I have a chance to sleep in tomorrow, you know?" She said, rather happy she would finally get the normal, adequate amount of sleep someone like her needed. "I hope you're relaxing too." She added, but she figured chess was as relaxed as he was going to get.

As she spoke of expecting his words of logical statistics he gave a slight chuckle and smiled to her "Wow, I'm that easy to read you say? I guess I should start breaking from these habits" he smiled to her "But then if I did that I wouldn't be who I am, for my statistics and logical explanations is what makes me … well me per say" he smiled to her yet again, though it was more on the grinning side. "Yes sleeping in is always good to make up for the hours we don't get when we're on the job. However sadly for me, I won't be able to sleep in as much as I would like; due to the body used to waking up at a certain time each day" he spoke with a chuckle as he sat back relaxing "I am relaxing very much, it's not often that I get to sit and talk and be casual. I'm normally with my nose in a book or off playing chess. So this is nice for a change."

Reid sat there looking to her "Have a good day JJ. I'll see you on Monday" as she got up and headed off, he got to his feet and waved. It was then his friends came over "Dang man, you're having a lucky day" hearing this a blush formed in his cheeks as he shook his head "She's just a friend I work with. Well lets get to playing Chess" "Yeah!" spoke one of friends as they headed off.

A week or so later, on a swinging Friday night, Derek had taken, or rather dragged, Reid along to a bar to let loose. Derek was sitting with Reid at the bar, their backs facing the door. The dark skinned agent sipped his second beer and glanced around. A lovely red head caught his eye and he nudged Reid's arm a little. "Hey kid, you think she's cute?" He asked and just got up. "Even if you did, I'm taking her." He smirked and patted Reid's shoulder. "See ya later…way later." Derek said as he strutted over to the female and within thirty seconds she had his arms around his broad shoulders and was kissing Derek Morgan rather passionately. What could Derek do? He had a gift.

Derek rubbed her hips and glanced to Reid and then just led the woman outside and to his car. He was definitely all for getting a nice honey into his arms. And it was oh so easily. Meanwhile, JJ was just getting out of the office and heading down to her car. She got in and sighed. She saw Garcia getting in and rode over to where she was. "Hey cutie pie, looking for Derek?" JJ smiled to her friend.

"Hell no, he left to go to a bar, stinking men…." Garcia muttered.

"Oh, okay…what one is it? Maybe I can go find him and give him a good lecture from you."

"No no, you don't have to." Garcia laughed as she got in her own car. She then looked back to JJ. "Well okay…it's Ringo's Bar and Grill." The tech said. JJ nodded and drove out of the parking lot and headed for the bar. She parked once she got there and saw Derek heading out with a red head. She sighed and got out and closed her door. The woman decided she might as well go in and have a drink, she needed one after a long week. JJ walked in and glanced to some drunks guys playing pool. She squinted her eyes and walked over and pulled up a seat next to Spencer. "Gin and Tonic please." She said and glanced to Reid and smiled. "I thought you looked familiar but you seem so out of place in this kind of setting. Did Derek drag you here?" She asked, hitting it on the dot.

As the week went by as well as a few days after, they'd just wrapped up on a rather stressful case; Reid was still at the office when his cell phone went off. Answering it he blinked upon hearing Derek on the other end "Hey man, you have to come down here" Reid blinked "Down where?..." though he heard the music in the background and sighed "I think I better just head home, Derek and get some rest" as the two continued to converse until Reid was in his car he headed off. His mind wandering, should he really go out drinking? It wasn't really like him to do such a thing, he was nerd, a boy genius, the kind of guy who would stay at home and research topics, have fun in learning new things, read a book, not go out partying.

Deciding against it, Reid drove on home and parked his vehicle in the drive way, getting out of his car he headed up for the front door and stopped upon hearing a car pull up right behind his vehicle it seemed. Stopping he looked to see Derek emerging from his own car.

"I thought you'd come straight home, come on Reid, man you need to loosen up." spoke Derek as he walked up to the nerd.

Spencer gave a sigh and shook his head, unlocking his front door "I'm not really up to going Derek; I'd rather just relax here at home." opening his door he headed on in, but of course the dark skinned male followed.

"Come on Reid, live a little!" he spoke looking to the male who had turned to face him, Derek gave a sly smirk "We're going, end of story." taking a hold of the male's arm he pulled him to the car.

After they had arrived, the two relaxing with a few beers, though Derek was doing more of the drinking, Reid on the other hand was still sipping his first cocktail. As the dark skinned male left to pursue a foxy red head, Reid sat there, taking the olive pick with the olive out and placing it between his teeth, slowly pulling the pick out and chewing on the olive he looked to the female bartender and ordered another cocktail. By that time, JJ had sat beside him. Slowly turning his gaze to her he gave a smile "I feel out of place, but yes you're correct, Derek personally visited my house and literally dragged me to his car… I feel violated in a way…" he joked with a chuckle and smiled to her. As his cocktail was handed to him he took a hold of it and took a drink.

JJ smiled to him and sighed, "Well…you should learn how to defend yourself from such offenders such as Derek Morgan." She said as her drink was placed in front of her. She sipped on it looked off. Most of the guys weren't her type and she didn't want to ditch poor Reid. He might just never want to go out in public again. She rubbed her head a little and smiled slightly, the liquid was definitely calming her. "Well it's funny how this is the second weekend in a row that I have stumbled upon my favorite genius." She said and looked to him, tempted to ruffle his hair or something. And yes, she counted Friday as part of the weekend, or at least Friday night anyway.

"Trust me, No amount of training will ever have you prepared to go up against such horrible offenders such as Derek Morgan." he smiled to her and gave a laugh before taking another drink. He noticed a few guys were checking out JJ and even a few had come up to start a conversation yet for some reason she wasn't moving which got him curious. Why was she staying? Was she being polite and not wanting to leave him alone? Finishing off his drink that was his limit he didn't want to get booze happy and start slapping off nonsense. Taking up the olive pick he turned with his back to the bar and leaned against it picking the olive off the pick he tossed it into the air and caught it between his teeth and chewed on it, placing the pick back into the martini glass before giving a long relaxed sigh of contentment before glancing to JJ and smiling to her "Yes another weekend we've run into each other, though you can thank Derek for this one." he chuckled "If it were up to me I'd be at home of course." he smiled to her.

Nodding, she took another drink of her Gin and Tonic and licked her lips. She noticed the stares and rolled her eyes. She had on a nice baby pink cashmere top and khaki slacks. She ran a hand through her hair, "Of course…" JJ said slowly and got out her wallet and paid for her drink. She didn't finish it but she felt like he was getting ready to go too. "Well maybe we should plan something officially." She teased and paused, wondering if she was really joking. She shook her thoughts away and got up from the bar and looked to Spencer.

* * *

G-c: Stopping there for now. So far, what are your thoughts? XD


	3. Chapter 3

**G-c:** Yey more people reviewed! Thanks. Hmm does insulting you guys work? Maybe it's tough love. Anyway here's more, and I must say, this is going to be a good story for you all to read! Yes, I am a tease.

**Pair:** Spencer Reid and JJ.

**Time setting:** After Reid met Lila but before the Fisher King. So…near the end of season one.

**Warnings:** Will have some graphic abuse, sex, maybe cursing in later chapters. Also, we are following the main story line but tweaking some things to use, as in Elle staying and Prentiss coming in for her own secret reasons.

**Summary:** I can't really describe it since there will be a lot of things going on. You just need to know that these two adorable people are going to find love in unlikely places. Also there will be some eventual side pairs and such. Now enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Review Shout outs:**

**Kgoodw:** I love cliffhangers.

**CassiopiaMM:** Thank you!

**Kdzl:** Glad you like it. Read on!

**68luvcarter:** Thanks, will do, you keep reviewing then.

Unspoken Love & Magic

* * *

As she paid for her drink and got up, Spencer looked to her and smiled. "That'd be nice… friends heading out on the town one night…By the way…if you don't mind me saying, you look rather nice tonight." he smiled to her, though thankfully for the lights in the bar flashing it hid his blush rather well. Thinking back on what he said he cleared his throat. "I mean...not that... you don't look nice every day...I mean...not that I check you out at work…uh I mean not that I am checking you out now…You are beautiful and well…I should stop talking…" he spoke with a nervous laugh, and not even the lights this time could hide his red face as he looked to the ground feeling quite embarrassed by his ramble. "May I ask for a favor?" he asked while finally regaining his composure "Would… you be able to give me a ride home? Derek dragged me over here and I don't have a vehicle to get home." he spoke with a sigh.

She looked to him and hid an amused smile as he began to ramble. She nodded and breathed in: he was rather cute, in a sense. JJ reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay…sure, I can give you a ride." She said and blushed lightly. "Anyway come on." She said to him. Once he paid his bill, she led him outside into the cool night. She paused and looked up, "It's nice out, cold…but it's still nice." She said aloud and glanced to Spencer. She then headed to her car and unlocked it and got in the drivers side of the car and moved her papers from the seat beside her and put them in the back. She put on her seatbelt and a thought occurred to her but she would run it by him once he was in the car. Once he got in, she looked to him, "Hey it's late." She said. "And I know this might sound weird but…would you mind…" She paused once again and sighed. "No no…nevermind…I'm sure you just want to go home and rest." She said and started her car, feeling flustered. JJ had been recently taking some online courses to get a degree in criminology and she just wanted his help on some questions she had but she decided she could just ask Hotch at work on Monday or something. JJ didn't want to take advantage of Reid. She pulled out of the parking space and started onto the road. "So what's your address….?"

After paying for his drinks and following JJ out of the bar to her car, he waited and got in, as they were to head off he blinked as he listened to her. "Well you're welcome to come in for a slice of pie and cup of coffee at my house, no use driving across town for something along those lines then having to drive back to drop me off." he gave an innocent chuckle and smiled to her. What was the matter with him? Was the alcohol getting to him? Sure he wasn't a drinker and couldn't really hold his liquor much, but to be so bold as to suggest what he'd just done, perhaps a bit of Morgan was rubbing off, he wasn't sure.

The blond glanced to him and nodded a bit, she wasn't sure she followed his logic entirely but she wouldn't mind having some pie and coffee. "What kind of pie?" She asked as she drove along after finally recalling where he lived. She had already made up her mind, but she didn't mind teasing him. He didn't live too far from Garcia as a matter of fact. She kept along and figured it wouldn't hurt to spend a little more time with him.

The alcohol was getting to him, his logic wasn't right, nor was he even thinking straight at that point, but he still wanted to be nice and invite her over. As she asked for the flavor of pie he sat there thinking "I have cherry, apple, cheesecake, chocolate meringue and lemon meringue." he smiled to her and nodded. "I have freshly ground Brazilian coffee. I purchased it and ground some earlier when I came home for lunch." he smiled to her "If not it's alright." he then turned his attention to the passing scenery and soon closed his eyes, resting his head back against the seat, resting his eyes.

She drove along and kept quiet, not wanting to disturb him. She parked in front of his house, not knowing she would be having engine trouble in a little bit. JJ turned off her car and glanced to Spencer and put a hand on his arm and shook him a bit, "Hey…Spencer…wake up." She said softly and got out of her car and got out. JJ looked around, luckily no one was around so she didn't have to watch out for any passing cars. It was only about eight at night, but she knew she shouldn't overstay her welcome.

Reid was out, having napped for maybe ten minutes, though feeling a hand upon his arm and hearing a familiar voice his deep chocolate hues opened as he turned his attention to JJ and soon a smile formed upon his lips. Realizing they were at his house, he unbuckled and got out of the car, reaching for his keys he walked with her up his walkway to the door where he slowly unlocked it and opened it for her I can get the pie, where would you like to sit?" he asked, there was the living room, dining room, and kitchen of course "Also" he spoke while stopping in the kitchen door way "What type of pie would you like?" he asked with a chuckle and waited for her answer before going to start the coffee, getting everything ready.

"The kitchen is fine." She said as she walked in and looked around. He of course didn't have much of a mess, or any sort of personalization. She noticed many many books on selves and sighed, typical. "Um cherry sounds good to me, and are you sure I can't help with anything?" She asked him as she followed him. JJ bit her lower lip and watched him, seemingly fascinated with him being in his own home for some reason.

"Nonsense, JJ." he spoke to her with a smile as he pulled out the cherry pie, cutting out to slices and serving them onto plates "You're my guest. I can do it, but thank you for offering." He gave a chuckle and then served the coffee, getting the remainder of the items as well as offering her cream and sugar for her coffee. Gesturing for her to have a seat he sat down across from her at his small round table and took up his utensil. "I figured I'd invite you in, one for thanks as to not leaving me at the bar and two, just because well... it's nice to have a friend visit." he smiled to her.

JJ sat down and took the offered pie and coffee. She put in some sugar and stirred it. She knew Spencer loved sugar in his so she guessed they had similar coffee tastes. "Well of course, friends help each other." She said. "Besides, if I left you alone, some floozy might take you home." She laughed and took a bite. "So why exactly are you hoarding so many pies?" She asked as she sipped her coffee and looked to the man across from her. She couldn't believe she was sitting in Spencer Reid's home. She doubted anyone would believe it. She was tempted to take a picture to give her proof.

As they began to eat, the male chuckled "I ... believe it or not, suffer from a very large sweet tooth as most people call it. I like a variety of pies and at times am craving a certain type." he smiled and took a drink of his coffee. The night went on and time was passing quite fast, the two laughing, joking, enjoying themselves. Though as Spencer looked to the clock with it being near eleven he figured she'd want to head on home and catch some shut eye. Getting up he walked with her out the door and headed with her to her car where he stood and waited with a smile upon his face. This night had actually gone quite well in his opinion.

The night had been nice for her as well, though it was until JJ got in her car and smiled to Spencer, she started it and paused. Her smile turned into a frown. There was nothing. No roar, no spark, nothing. She rubbed her head and glanced around. She was too tired to want to call a tow truck and she didn't want to make Spencer take her home so late at night on a busy day for drunk driving. She got out and walked around to where Spencer was, "Looks like my car won't start...do you mind if I stay the night? I can...sleep on the couch." She said to him and rubbed her neck.

Spencer smiled to her and watched as she got into her car, though as she tried to start it, in an instant that smile was gone and was replaced with a rather curious look upon his face. As she tried to start it, nothing happened, this wasn't good, and at least she wasn't out in the middle of nowhere. Watching her get out and explaining herself, the male gave a nod "Of course you can" he spoke while leading her back into his house "But on the couch? no its alright you can take my bed I'll sleep out on the couch" he spoke while leading her into the house. "Come on, I'll show you were it is." he spoke while smiling to her as he led the way to his room, while he was in there he dug through the closet and pulled out a few pillows and blanket before turning to her "I know it's not glamorous…" he chuckled to her as he glanced to his simple navy blue sheets and blue comforter, "but it is quite comfortable" he smiled.

She blushed lightly but hoped it wasn't too visible. She looked to him and glanced down. "Well if you're sure…thank you. You've been very hospitable to me all night, Reid." She said to him with gratitude. JJ opened her mouth to add something else but as she did just that, the lights above them flicked and then went dead. It seemed her day was going downhill now and she hoped she wasn't inconveniencing Spencer too much now. She was starting to wonder if she was a jinx to his house. "Oh…just great." She said and looked around, though you couldn't see too much so she hesitantly reached out and grabbed Reid's hand. She wasn't afraid of the dark or anything, but she needed to know where he was for obvious reasons. And of course due to the lack of vision, other senses became enhanced.

It seemed JJ's night wasn't going so well at all, as they entered the bedroom, Reid stood there and smiled though as the lights began to flicker his heart began to thud in his chest and as soon as they went out completely he dropped the items that were in his hand, his heart racing a hundred miles a minute it seemed. Though as she reached out an grabbed his hand, he wasn't sure what is was about that simple gesture it seemed to calm him. Taking a hold of her hand he walked over to his windows and pulled open the curtains allowing as much moonlight in as possible enough for him to see where he was going and what he was doing "You stay here" he spoke while positioning her where he could see her before disappearing into the darker side of the bedroom. Though within minutes a thud was heard as he had tripped over the blanket and pillows he'd dropped due to fright. After a few moments of rustling he arose to his feet "I'm okay." he laughed a tad nervously and groped around the room until he found the fireplace. Grabbing his box of matches he began to light it. Within no time a beautiful amber glow engulfed the entire room; slowly he stood up and turned to her with a smile upon his face.

This would be one adventure the guys back at would couldn't miss. She stood by the window and fireplace and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Winter was definitely on the arrival as she rubbed her arms a bit. She figured the fire would be enough to keep her warm, she looked to Reid and hoped he was in fact, ok. JJ looked to the fire and then to Spencer, she couldn't help but get caught in the moment. The flames dancing off of his pale skin seemed to make Spencer glow even more. She glanced down and found herself blushing for an unknown reason, or so she told herself. JJ breathed in and kept telling herself the lights and power would come on soon. Then she looked back to Spencer, "Come sit, enjoy the view with-er fire." She corrected herself, hoping not to sound weird. She patted the spot next to her.

Spencer stood there for a few moments looking to her, a smile formed upon his lips and he went over and picked up the pillow and the blanket, placing them upon the bed. As she called him over yet he noticed her statement sounded a tad off, she had corrected herself which got him to smile. Though he said nothing of it and made his way over "If you're cold" he smiled to her "I have another blanket for you to use."

"Thank you...though I don't want to take them all. What if you're cold?" She asked him. JJ probably would have a hard to believing any of this happened, drinks, pies, blankets, it was so weird to be like this outside of work. It made her very nervous and she didn't know why. She just hoped the semi-darkness made her nerves hidden from the profiler who could easily read people. Then again women were another story.

"Don't worry about that." Reaching for the blanket he had just folded up, he took a hold of it and unraveled the soft plush blanket and slowly wrapped it around her form, yet kept his arm wrapped around her. "I hope you don't mind," he spoke quietly "but to warm the body faster, this would be the perfect way." he smiled "You see when two bodies are close together the heat between then spreads faster, thus warming them up at a much more rapid rate than when alone with a simple blanket…" he was going to continue with his statistics though he noticed something was a tad different "Are you alright?" he asked while looking to her, a hand reaching over, he cupped her cheek and looked to her in silence as he waited for an answer. Concern for her seemed to override the fact that he was being so bold as to even be holding her and now touching her face.

It would be an utter understatement for JJ to say she was caught off guard, to say she was flustered, to say that she was just downright dumbfounded…all understatements. After he finished speaking and had in face brought their faces a tad closer, JJ felt very very warm. She stared at him, mouth slightly agape; her breathing had now slowed to a near stop. The woman was having a hard time functioning and processing what was going on. She couldn't help but stare into those alluring brown eyes of his. Such a rare, yet odd moment, had sent the FBI agent for a big loop as she just looked at him and wondered why it was so damn quiet. JJ then realized he had said something, and yet now she couldn't remember. It was like her entire being was frozen and she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not. Surely Spencer wouldn't…couldn't be doing such a thing on his own. And if he wasn't, could it mean in her sub consciousness, she wanted to kiss Spencer Reid. Yet all JJ could do was just watch him, not aware that she was in fact in reality, at his mercy.

Perhaps in the back of her mind, JJ was slightly aware of what he might have done next but as his soft lips touched her own, she instinctively leaned forward and put her arms around his thin frame. She couldn't help it, she was a woman and she just got caught up in the moment. Though besides his unusual actions, what surprised her the most was that she thought she felt something between them. A spark if you will. Spencer was a sweet guy and he always seemed to be looking out for her, but then she remembered him at the bar. He had been drinking, so she could blame his actions on that. After what seemed like forever, JJ pulled back, her arms remained around him as she looked up into his eyes and breathed in lightly. It was highly probable that she was blushing, and that he didn't mean it. And now she didn't know what to think since she kissed him and didn't feel like it was due to drinking.

* * *

**G-c:** And we shall pause there folks! :3 Review for the next installment, you won't be sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

**G-c:** Wow! I'm sorry I forgot about this. But here is more if it makes you feel any better…hopefully some readers are still out there!

**Pair:** Spencer Reid and JJ.

**Time setting:** After Reid met Lila but before the Fisher King. So…near the end of season one.

**Warnings:** Will have some graphic abuse, sex, maybe cursing in later chapters. Also, we are following the main story line but tweaking some things to use, as in Elle staying and Prentiss coming in for her own secret reasons.

**Summary:** I can't really describe it since there will be a lot of things going on. You just need to know that these two adorable people are going to find love in unlikely places. Also there will be some eventual side pairs and such. Now enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Review Shout outs:**

**68luvcarter:** I know hehe!

**dustytiger: **It's how I roll. :3

**Addicted to Everything: **Thanks, tell Hikari. I think Spence is amazing!

**92:** Here ya go!

**WizardofAllGenres:** Aww thank you! I hope you like what you see!

**SSA Dr. Sexy:** I won't! –hides-

**CaledoniaThunderGirl26: **Thank you!

Unspoken Love & Magic

* * *

Sitting there as the kiss was broken. Reid looked to JJ slowly the realization of the kiss occurred to him as he gave a gulp. A blush rising in his cheeks as he looked to her, unable to think of what to say, for the genius it was a first. He wasn't normally taken by surprise like this, yet he was the one that took control of it and made it happen. Though as he sat there, his mind registering it, he realized that she too had returned the kiss. did that mean something? the male's mind was running a thousand miles a minute and was beginning to show on his face. The confusion was quite readable as he finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked to her, gulping lightly "I-I... I'll leave you sleep..." he didn't know what to do, how to handle it "Have a good night, JJ." pulling from her grasp he got up and took another blanket out of the closet, taking up the two pillows he'd taken out for himself he headed out of the room. As did it seemed by luck the lights to turned on, giving him plenty of illumination to make his way to the living room to lay upon the couch and sleep for the night.

JJ looked to him and couldn't say anything as he quickly got up and excused himself. She glanced down and couldn't help but wear a disheartened look on her face. She could tell he was confused and regretted his own actions, and of course she couldn't blame him. She got up and slipped her shoes off by the bed and just kept her clothes on and laid on his bed and pulled the sheet over her. She couldn't stop feeling weird and she didn't know how to make it go away. She just kept the covers close to her and shut her eyes. How she was going to sleep, she had no idea. After parting to the living room, laying the pillows upon the couch Spencer laid down after removing his shoes and rested there. His mind still in a whirl of the events that had just taken place. Nearly an hour had passed and the male had managed to doze off into a light slumber. As he slept, he dreamed, as he dreamed he could only picture JJ in his dreams.

The next morning, JJ was still sleeping, though as it would be, she had dreams filled with Spencer. Of course she was sure it was only because he was the last person she saw last night and through most of the previous day. JJ felt so guilty and so foolish for kissing him, he clearly didn't mean to, or even want to kiss her. The blond sighed and shifted a bit as she moved to rest on her back, rather comfortable where she was in dreamland.

Like clockwork, his eyes snapped open around seven in the morning, getting up he ran his fingers through his hair as a yawn escaped his lips, stretching he reached up and rubbed his eyes, heading down the hallway he crept into the bedroom as not to wake JJ, he grabbed a few of his clothes and headed for his bathroom where he stripped out of his clothes, tossing them into the dirty clothes hamper, turning on the water he allowed it to warm up before stepping in. The water immediately drenching his hair, slowly cascading down his body, a sigh of contentment escaping the male's lips as he ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes closed as he grabbed his shampoo and began to bathe.

It didn't take long, until he was out and refreshed, dressed in a pair of khaki pants and a white collared shirt with his signature tie. Running a comb through his hair, he headed down the hall to begin breakfast for him and his guest. Upon hearing water, and not like the usual rain, JJ stirred and sat up, her hair a mess. She rubbed her eyes and looked around and noticed how different her room looked. It was then that the events of last night played in her head over and over until she felt her heart jolt at her own stupidity. She quickly got out of bed but wondered why it mattered. Her car wouldn't work, so she couldn't make a quick getaway. JJ just decided to face the music.

She first however, folded up the blankets she used and placed them on his bed. JJ then fixed her hair as best she could and decided to venture out and see what Spencer was up to. It was all sort of surreal, she waking up in his house, them accidentally kissing, them sharing pie and drinks. JJ could have sworn she was being punk'd or in The Twilight Zone. But as much as she hoped, she was awake. "Hey..." She said, walking into the kitchen, though avoiding his face for internal obvious reasons.

As he stood at his stove cooking up some French toast for breakfast, her voice rang in his eyes as he looked to her giving a smile "Morning, JJ. I hope you slept well." he spoke in a somewhat chipper mood. He had done quite a bit of contemplating in the shower and had come up with the solution that the more thank likely had to of been a dream. For it was the only way his 'genius' mind would allow him to sleep peacefully. After finishing the cooking he served it up on two plates and set down a cup of coffee for each of them. "I took the liberty of calling a repair man over to look at your car, he should be here within the hour" he smiled to her as he sat down.

She had no earthly idea why he wasn't nervous. She wondered if last night even happened. She sat down. "Thank you..." JJ said slowly. She attempted to even glance at him but found herself unable to. She sighed and sipped her coffee. Maybe she appeared calm and under control, but on the inside she felt like a basket case. JJ was sure they kissed, but she didn't want to bring up that matter with Reid. She bit her lip and would wait for him to sit down before she would start to eat. His French toast did smell wonderful. "You seem to spoil your spontaneous guests, don't you?" She attempted to smile.

Seeing that she wasn't quite herself he gave her a concerned look but soon smiled. As he sat down to eat, he looked to her upon hearing her statement "Well it's rare that I get guests. I do however wish to make them as comfortable as possible." he smiled to her while preparing his coffee with sugar and cream before taking a drink. JJ just nodded and tried her best to act natural. Her car was soon fixed and she was out of Reid's hair.

That Monday, JJ was heading into work as usual, once she arrived; she made a beeline right for the coffee. As much as she wished for her weekend to be relaxing, it wasn't. She saw Elle there and decided she had to come clean to someone. "Elle, I need to tell you something." JJ said as she looked around for anyone else who might overhear.

"Sure, what is it?" Elle asked.

"Um…well…" Now JJ was having difficulty saying it. "Reid and I kissed." She finally said and Elle's lips turned into a grin.

"Really? Tell me everything that happened." She smiled and JJ rolled her eyes.

"No, no….drinking was involved…for him mostly so…I don't think he meant anything by it."

"But did you?"

"Um…maybe…I don't know…no. I was just…confused." JJ muttered.

"What's he like when he's been drinking?" Elle asked who got an annoyed look from JJ. "Sorry, so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I can't face him…" JJ sighed as Hotch glanced to them and just seemed to lurk. The two females exchanged looks and went back to sipping their coffee as they waited for the boys to come in. JJ didn't have a case yet, but she knew Hotch wanted to get her some help with her online courses, JJ just hoped it wasn't going to be with Reid. If so, she would probably just die. Of course it was also then, that Elle decided to maybe try and put some pressure on Reid and JJ. Maybe there was something there, and perhaps she and Derek could do some devious helping.

As Monday morning rolled around, Spencer had grown out of the habit of waking up to an alarm, though as he laid there, passed out due to exhaustion his alarm rang right next to his ear. A groan escaped his lips as his brown eyes slowly opened, looking to the alarm that was buzzing, he tiredly reached over and slammed it off before closing his eyes and deciding he did have to get up and move about his day.

After showering, the male dressed in a pair of jeans and signature collared shirt with his tie. Running a comb through his hair he grabbed his book bag with his laptop in it as well as a few books and headed to his car where drove off to work. Within no time he had parked in the parking lot and headed off to the elevator, waiting for it to stop at his destination. Upon reaching the designated floor, he slowly stepped out of the elevator making his way over to his cubicle.

Dropping off his book bag, books, and jacket at his desk he picked up his mug and headed off to the coffee pot, seeing Elle, JJ, and Hotch he bid good morning to them before wedging between the girls and pouring himself a cup of coffee "Hope your weekend went well, ladies." he smiled to them then looked to JJ for a moment, remembering his dream he felt a flush in his cheeks and quickly turned away, making his way back to his desk.

Of course that comment didn't help the mood JJ was in, she just took her coffee and walked off. Elle smiled to Reid, trying to imagine him having a tender romantic moment. It was quite hard so she gave up. Hotch had snagged JJ before she could hide in her office. "Reid, I need to ask you something." He said as JJ glanced off, a bit annoyed.

Spencer had sat down at his desk opening one of the folders to a previous case and began to type up his theory on it and so forth, updating the files, though as Hotch and JJ neared. He removed his hands from the keyboard and slowly turned his attention to the two "Yes?" he asked while looking to the male then to JJ. What could it be? Ah well, he'd find out soon enough, though he smiled to the two "What can I help you with?"

"JJ is talking some online courses in criminology and profiling and I would like you to help her." Hotch said and JJ hid her look of protest. This was the last thing she wanted now, especially from someone who was giving her mixed signals.

"You know, maybe Elle can help instead..." JJ said slowly. "I'm sure Dr. Reid is very busy." She said, hoping there wasn't a tone in those words as she spoke.

As Hotch spoke of JJ taking classes for criminology and so forth, the male couldn't help but smile "Sure I'd be more than happy to help a fellow team mate" he smiled to JJ then turned his attention to Hotch "But it took you to come and ask me?" it confused him. Normally JJ wasn't like this, if there was something she needed she would always come straight to him ... yet now it seems she was reluctant on the whole situation "However..." he spoke while glancing to JJ "If she really wishes for Elle to help her... then I do not wish to interfere."

Hotch shook his head, "Elle is busy with her own thing JJ." Hotch said, crushing JJ's slight chance of not having to be around Spencer. "I am asking Reid to do this because I know he has a lot of free time and that he is probably the most knowledgeable one out of all os us." He said. "And since there is no case today, I believe it would be a perfect chance for you two to get started." He said and glanced to JJ. JJ was not thrilled, she might have been a few days ago but now every time she looked at Spencer, she could just think about that damned kiss. JJ glanced off and Hotch walked back to his office and JJ would of course try act as normal as she could. It was just annoying her that he of all people was, it was clear to JJ he really had no genuine interest in her, which of course was crushing. If a nerd didn't like her, what real hope did she have now?

JJ just shrugged his hand off a little. The look he gave her and the gesture brought back the memory of the kiss. "I'm fine...and yeah I guess we can just pick up where I left off. I just have some questions about things." She said and looked off. Elle watched from afar and sighed, it seemed something was going on.

This was really worrying him, this wasn't like the JJ he knew, if something was bothering her she normally told him. But this, this was different, he couldn't put his finger on it, but something was up. Pushing aside his curiosity Spencer smiled to her and took a seat "Well ... I'm available right now and after work, if you'd like to come over for an evening of tutoring." he gave her a smile. Yet as he looked to her, images of his 'dream' flashed before his eyes which got him to slowly space out for a moment as he began to picture everything that had happened. Why was his dream haunting him? Was it because he was talking to JJ, he figured that was it, and pushed away his thoughts, lifting his gaze to her once more with a smile.

"I am busy tonight..." She said slowly and bit her lip. "I have a date." JJ said to him. "So um...I guess now will have to do..." She said and went to go get her papers. She was rather pissed at Hotch who paired her with Reid of all people. JJ just couldn't handle it. She could tell he moved on from the kiss and thought of it as a mistake but it was too late for JJ. She already felt foolish, she kissed him and meant it. He clearly didn't mean it. She returned with her thongs and continued to avoid his face. "So..."

Reid sat there watching here, as she explained she was busy with a date, for some strange reason the male felt a tug at his emotions which for him was quite odd. But he managed to push away his feelings and gave a nod "Alright, I'll do as much as I can now." as she headed off to get her things he sat there, his mind wandering. He had felt something, an ounce of disappointment it seemed when he heard of her having plans to go on a date. These were new feelings for the doctor, but he pushed them away none the less and looked to her as she returned, reaching out he took a hold of one of her books and opened it. Beginning to read over the first chapter with his speed reading he remained quiet, taking all of the information in, though he already knew of it, he wanted a refresher. They went through her questions and worked up to lunch and then some time after. The end of the day was nearing. JJ was sitting by Reid as a muscular male walked in wearing a visitors pass. She smiled and stood up.

"Hey Stephen." JJ smiled. Stephen had on a brown leather jacket and black jeans. He had dirty curly blond hair. He hugged her and kept an arm around her waist tightly. He didn't seem happy to find his new girl with a nerd but Stephen brushed it off, the kid was no competition.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Um yeah..." JJ nodded and bit her lip. Stephen didn't give her the same odd feeling as Spencer.

As the hours passed and soon evening was upon then, Spencer had just wrapped up the tutoring the when Stephen approached, Reid lifted his gaze to the male and gave a nod of a hello before looking to JJ "Well that about covers it." he spoke while scribbling a few notes down for her, closing her books, he gathered them and placed them upon the desk closer to her and date. "Have a good time!" he smiled to JJ then waited for them to leave. Once they did he sat at his desk a somewhat annoyed looked upon his face _'Why am I feeling this way? Just for some dream I had of JJ and I together... was it a dream?'_ he was now beginning to question himself as he sat there alone at his desk his fingers twirling a pen as his mind raced.

Elle happened to be hanging around and once JJ and the dude left, she approached Reid. "He's not her type..." Elle just said and looked to him and smiled, sure that he was thinking about her.

As Elle approached, Reid pulled from his thoughts and looked to the female with a faint smile upon his lips "Well... if he is or isn't... I just don't want her getting hurt. She's a good friend and I hate when friend's get hurt…" he spoke with a sigh before getting up and grabbing his things "I think I'm going to head home a little early." he spoke to Elle before sliding on his jacket, taking his keys and items he brought from home then heading for the elevator.

The next morning was different, JJ wasn't early as she usually was, nor did she seem like her perky helpful self. Last night while she was out with Stephen, he had gotten drunk and rather upset and had no one to blame but JJ. She attempted to cover up her bruises with a long sleeve shirt, pants and concealer. The liaison arrived about twenty minutes late and seemed a bit jumpy and uptight. JJ just got some coffee and hurried to her office. She sat down and Elle walked in. "Hey." JJ said.

"Hey...we need to talk..." Elle was an expert on sexual abuse as well as other forms of it so she could tell pretty easily that JJ was hiding something damaging.

"Ab...about what?" She asked and gulped a little.

"Your face is swollen and brides. Please don't tell me he had-"

"Don't start." JJ glared defensively.

"JJ...I'm worried...this isn't healthy...you're not like this." Elle said.

"Don't profile me..." JJ growled and stood up but as she applied pressure to her arms and shoulders, she winced and stumbled back into her chair. Elle hurried over and JJ just pushed her friend away. "I'm fine!" She said, her voice pained and held a tone of fright. Elle backed away and felt her heart breaking as she saw JJ like this. Elle just sighed and walked out.

The following morning, Spencer had gone his normal routine and was up and in the office before anyone else, he hadn't been able to sleep much due to worrying about JJ. Though after sitting down with a few cups of coffee, she'd come in to work late. Though as she rushed passed and straight for her office, Reid hadn't gotten that good of a look at her, but he could tell something was wrong. Right from the get go, Spencer had sensed something wasn't right about JJ's date and now with her rushing in, late, and hiding something he could feel it. All of this was making him respect her date less and less. As JJ yelled to Elle, the muffled sound of her voice echoed through the hall and into the den of cubicles. Her muffled voice reached his ears and watched as Elle walked out. Getting up the genius made his way over "What's wrong with her?" he asked with deep concern apparent upon his face.

Elle looked to Reid, unsure if she should tell him or not. Would it really make things any better? JJ wouldn't like him knowing. Reid would probably find out anyway. She bit her lip and wondered what Reid could even do to protect JJ. She mentally smirked and watched Reid and decided she had to tell him. "Well...I think Stephen hit her..." Elle finally sad. She was sure it more than the fact too but she kept that idea to herself. She then quickly moved back to her desk.

JJ was now sitting on the floor behind her desk. She knew she would appear suspicious but if anyone asked she would say she just dropped something. The blond breathed in and shut her eyes tightly. Flashes of last night were all that seemed to fill her mind. And frankly, she was spooked…nearly broken.

Hearing this an anger sparked in the male as he listened to Elle giving a nod he watched as she left and slowly turned his attention to JJ's office door. His hear went out to her as he neared it, being extra quiet, making his way into the office he stepped near her desk and looked to her "JJ..." came his voice in a whisper as he moved over, kneeling down beside her as he reached out and cupped her face gently "I know you don't want me interfering ... but I want to help you." he spoke in a calm whisper while staring to him. "You're my friend, and you mean a lot to me. I will make that jerk pay for what he did." though he may not look it, beneath those 'signature' clothes the male wasn't scrawny one bit, sure he was slim but had the knowledge to fight.

Not hearing him come in didn't give her a chance to rebuild her demeanor. JJ's face flushed as her heart skipped quite a fee beats as she stared at him. A sense of Deja vu was coming to mind and it just hurt even more. Friends. Yeah that's all they were and she was trying hard to remember that but his kiss was stuck inside of her now. It was sweet, near heroic gesture as she bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze from his own. "N-no...I'll be fine really...he said he was sorry...it was an accident." She found herself saying as she got to her feet. JJ already knew her responses were those out of textbook about someone who had been abused and were in denial or too proud to take help.

As she got up, Reid straightened his form as well "No... you know as well as I do JJ that it will happen again... and again. Those types of men gain satisfaction and hurting women, he is the same as all the others. I don't want you getting again, JJ please…" he spoke while reaching out and taking hold of her hand. Upon taking a hold of her hand, he got glimpses of Friday night, from the lights going out, to him starting the fire in his bedroom. He was reliving the moments up to the kiss. His widened for a moment as he looked to her "It was real..." he muttered to himself then turned his gaze back to her "JJ please.. let me help you" he spoke while still holding her hand.

JJ shook her head and tugged her hand away from his. "Stop it." She sighed and wiped her eyes a bit and took a fee steps back and gave him a sad expression and just walked out of her office. She needed to be alone and just cry. So if course she headed to the bathroom.

* * *

**Genkai-chan:** Now what will they do? Review please! :)


End file.
